


as the world caves in

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George is scared, M/M, Zombies, apocalypse au, dream will do anything for George, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: '"I didn't expect this to be the way I went out," He says, trying his best to keep his tone light. It's partially a joke, but there really is something about the whole situation that doesn't quite feel right."Really?" George replies. It's the first thing he's said since they'd both realized they were trapped. His voice shakes just enough for Dream to pick up on it."Mhm. I figured I'd maybe go out in flames," He continues. He waves his hand vaguely in the air, imagining some sort of scenario. "Fall into some lava pit or something. Or die somehow saving your dumb ass."'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	as the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> no i didnt proofread this
> 
> anyway heres some angst

Dream ignores the low, scratchy growls from outside as he kicks away an empty potion bottle, the last little drop of the healing potion dripping onto the floor. _How'd we get like this,_ he thinks. He sighs and leans his head back against the wall, staring up at the lantern on the ceiling.

"I didn't expect this to be the way I went out," He says, trying his best to keep his tone light. It's partially a joke, but there really is something about the whole situation that doesn't quite feel right.

"Really?" George replies. It's the first thing he's said since they'd both realized they were trapped. His voice shakes just enough for Dream to pick up on it.

"Mhm. I figured I'd maybe go out in flames," He continues. He waves his hand vaguely in the air, imagining some sort of scenario. "Fall into some lava pit or something. Or die somehow saving your dumb ass."

George hums and nods, his lips curled down into a frown. "...Yeah, that seems more like you than being eaten alive."

The two settle back into a silence that makes Dream's stomach twist. George stands up after a couple of minutes, taking the short couple of steps it takes to get to the window. He looks outside at the hoard that has the house surrounded. It's almost impossible to see the grass on the ground because of how tightly packed they all are, banging their fists against the doors and windows of the floor below.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" George asks softly.

Dream looks at the small pile of their items in the center of the room. It's barely anything. Two sticks, empty potion bottles, and the crumbled stone remains of what had once been their swords. Dream sighs and shakes his head even though George isn't looking at him.

"...I think this is it, George."

George looks away from the window but still refuses to meet Dream's eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around himself as the thread he was holding himself together with finally snapped. His shoulders shake as he cries, hot tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the floor.

"George?" Dream says, worried.

He stands up and hurries over to George. His fingers barely brush George's shoulder before the shorter man moves, throwing himself directly into Dream's hold. He clings to Dream's hoodie, face buried against the warm fabric as he sobs, his entire body shaking in Dream's arms.

Dream's eyes widen for only a second before his mind locks onto one singular goal. The only goal that ever really matters. _Make sure George is ok._

He rocks George slowly back and forth. One hand stays protectively around George's body, the other combing through his hair. He hums quietly in George's ear, something slow and safe, anything to block out the noises of the undead. George near enough melts into Dream's body, his shaking becoming calmer shivers and his crying slowing down.

"I'm not ready yet, Dream," He whispers, voice thick from crying and muffled slightly by Dream's hoodie. "I don't wanna die like this. Not like this."

Dream nods and presses a kiss to the top of George's head.

"I know," He says as calmly as he can. "I know, George."

 _I'd do anything for you,_ he thinks. _That was always the plan._

Dream's eyes wander as he gently rubs George's back. He catches sight of something in the corner of the room and squints to try and figure out what it is. His eyes widen when he realizes. A loose floorboard. He pulls away from George, cups his face to wipe away his tears, and kisses his forehead before stepping away and towards the corner.

He tugs at the loose board until it flies off. Underneath he finds old paper, a few crumbled bits of coal, and... He reaches in as his heart races.

A bow and...one single arrow.

He stands back up just as George walks over. George spots the bow and immediately lights up, but that warm grin quickly fades away as soon as he sees the arrow. His shoulders slump and he chokes down another wave of tears.

"That's not enough to get us out of here," He whispers.

Dream shakes his head and looks back at George. "I'm so sorry."

They both jump when they hear glass smash downstairs. George steps back, looking between the stairs, Dream, and the bow. Dream straightens up and loads the arrow into place, pointing it towards the opening of the stairs waiting for a zombie to appear.

George steps in front of him.

"George, what are you-"

"Shoot me."

Dream freezes. Just for a second, just until he can bring himself to shake his head. "Absolutely not. Move out of the way."

"Dream, please-"

"No!"

George's movements slowly grow more frantic. He rubs the thumb of one hand against the palm of his other and Dream can see how his chest is starting to rise and fall quicker again. He lowers the bow.

"George, I can't do that to you..." He whispers, trying to explain. "Please. I need you to understand-"

George looks back up at Dream and it makes his heart shatter. George, his bright, cheerful, sunshine of a friend stares at him with dark eyes that are glassy with tears, surrounded by red, and full of determination.

_"Clay."_

_Why can you do that to me? How is that fair?_

"George..."

The two stare at each other for all of three seconds before thudding from the stairs catches their attention. Dream looks back towards the stairs and raises the bow, draws the string back, and aims.

George steps back towards the wall and whimpers. He picks up the empty potion bottle from the floor and throws it as soon as he sees a zombie appear in his vision. It's something, at least. The best he can manage. His heart rate and breathing both quicken when three more zombies follow behind the first.

They're fucked.

Dream stares at the zombies with the arrow ready. His mind races with different ways he could shoot that might end with them escaping. Nothing seems to end well. George shouting pulls him out of his thoughts.

They've gotten closer.

George stares at Dream.

"Please..." He whispers.

Dream holds his breath. The zombies step closer, groaning and growling, arms reaching out.

"Please!" George repeats, louder, shakier than before.

Dream bites back tears.

He aims.

_"CLAY!"_

_I'd do anything for you,_ He thinks as he lets go of the string. _That was always the plan._


End file.
